Doctor Who: The Sentinels
by Lyoko498
Summary: The Doctor's various adventures across the Robotech Universe. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: The Sentinels

(A/N: This is an experiment. I would wish to try to write some Doctor Who/Robotech one shots, but let's see how this one works before I write more in this collection. Hope you enjoy. :) Lyoko498)

Rick was dashing towards the location of his Veritech fighter, trying to avoid being killed by a mysterious alien race the Sentinels have encountered. "THIS HU-MAN HAS PRO-TO-CUL-TURE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE HIM AND RE-TREIVE HIS PRO-TO-CUL-TURE!"

Rick activated his communicator and yelled, "Lisa! Breetai! Exedore! Anyone there?"

Above the planet, the SDF-4 and the other Sentinel starships were being attacked by an army of saucer shaped spacecraft. Lisa stumbled to return to the helm of the bridge, calling to all Sentinel-allied ships, "This is Admiral Hayse! Everyone fly towards the SDF-3, we are about to initiate the Omni-Directional Barrier System!" And like that, the ships were flying towards the enormous battle fortress. Despite this effort the mysterious alien forces managed to annihilate more 20 ships. As the barrier went up, Lisa finally answered Rick, "Rick! I'm here! I'll get Breetai!"

"No need Lisa, I'm already here." said the Micronized Zentradei. "What is it Hunter?"

Rick asked, turning around and trying to fire a bolt of protoculture energy at his assailants, "Do you have any idea what these things are?"

"No, I don't. I have yet to actually see any of the aliens. If you can get me a visual, I might be of some help."

Rick hid behind what appeared to be a tree, saying , "OK, I'm sending you an image now." Rick pulled out a camera he was given by a soldier, Kyle Bartley, and took a picture and sent it to the SDF-3.

On the screen appeared to be what seemed to be robots, six foot tall image that Rick sent them made Breetai's blood run cold. "But th-that's impossible! N-not them anything but _them_!" he uttered, "They're suppose to be extinct!"

Lisa stared at the alien commander. Breetai was one of the most powerful Zentradei ever cloned; specifically designed for combat, as are most Zentradei, but even more so. Greater strength, greater durability, he could survive being in the vacuum of space without dying and a genius tactical mind. The fact that these, less than assuming aliens struck an almost primal horror in his heart was enough to get the Admiral of the Robotech Expeditionary Force scared.

Rick asked, his own fears making his voice somehow steadier, "Breetai...what are these things?"

Only one word came from Breetai's mouth.

"Daleks."

The SDF-4 shook as the saucers fired missiles at the Barrier Shields.

The tree Rick was hiding behind exploded into a shower of splinters as the Daleks finally had a lock on his protoculture gun. Rick decided to try to talk to the Daleks, "Look I know we're technically invading what I assume is your home world, but our forces will be leaving soon…"

"YOUR FO-RCES WILL ONLY BE LEA-VING IN-TO THE VOID OF OB-LI-VI-ON!"

Rick went from fearful to protective, countless lives were under his command and he'll be damned if these salt shakers were going to kill them.

"OUR FOR-CES ARE SUP-ER-IOR. YOUR SEN-TIN-ELS ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD! YOU ALL WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED! YOU ALL WILL DIE! YOUR PRO-TO-CUL-TURE WILL BE USED FOR THE GREAT-NESS OF THE DA-LEK EM-PI-RE!"

Rick aimed his gun, charged it to maximum power and fired several shots into the crowd. The shots all hit, damaging their armor or in one case, blasted the eyestalk right off.

The eyeless Daleks screeched in their raspy voices, "VI-SION IM-PAIRED! VI-SION IM-PAIRED!" and started firing randomly, giving Rick enough time to run for cover, watching as the blinded Daleks started killing their compatriots, before one of them had the good sense to kill them at point blank range.

The Daleks, now dying, croaked on last time.

"LONG LIVE THE DA-LEK EM-PI-RE!"

During the resulting chaos Rick has already started sprinting towards his vessel, the V-F Messiah Veritech. Once inside he contacted the SDF-4, "I'm on my way back to the ship, activate the main guns!"

"What? Can't we just fold out of here?" questioned Lisa.

"No! These Daleks want to kill everyone in the Sentinels!"

He flicked a few switches and started to streak across the skies of the planet and out of the atmosphere of the planet. "I'm coming back Lisa. Is the main gun ready?"

"Yes Rick...ar-are you alright sweetie?" Lisa responded.

"I'll be fine. It's strange, these guys seem to have knowledge of protoculture too, but they seem like they'd, well I don't know, it just seemed like they'd use something else as a power source."

Breetai looked at the screens as the Daleks continued to attack the barrier and Rick attacking in vain with missiles in fighter mode, and his gun pod in guardian mode, watching his weapons either exploding off some kind of shield or bouncing off the armor.

"Rick," asked the Zentradei, "As much as I'd like for you to make it back safely, is there a way for you to enter without lowering the shield?"

This actually got the human thinking, "Hey Breetai, what is the Zentradei history with these Daleks anyhow?"

Breetai sighed, "The Daleks are the only race in the galaxy, if not the Universe that can bring terror in the hearts of the Zentradei."

Lisa looked at him and asked, "What about the Invid?"

"No, not even the Invid. I admit we're nervous around them, even find ourselves revolted by them, but we have a degree of begrudging respect for them. The Daleks on the other hand...wiped out thirty mining colonies near Fantoma Prime with only three troops. Lost some good miners and soldiers."

"How? They're just a bunch of tin cans. It seems like you could just crush them in your natural Zentradei height." asked Rick.

"They're more powerful than they look Rick. One shot of their lasers and that's it. You're dead. Human, Robotech Master, Invid, or Zentradei."

Lisa then looked at the radar and noticed the enemies on Rick's tail. "Rick! They're catching up with you! Get out of there!"

It was too late though, the saucers shot at the V-F Messiah, and it was already being surrounded. The Veritech fighter was being dragged closer to one of the ships by a tractor beam.

Lisa and Breetai could only watch dumbfounded and terrified as Rick was being captured by the merciless foe. A holographic screen crackled to life, and a Dalek filled the screen. "SEN-TI-NELS!" it screeched, "WE HAVE CAP-TURED YOUR BEST FI-GH-TER! WE ORDER YOU TO SUB-MIT! HAND OV-ER YOUR PRO-TO-CUL-TURE AND PRE-PARE TO BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

This was it. Nowhere close to Tirol. The Earth is now in danger of being destroyed by a war with the Robotech Masters. Worst still, it's possible that these Daleks could find their little world and murder everyone on Earth. They have just let down everyone who has died during the Robotech War. Claudia, Gloval, Sammy...Roy…

"Actually," said a deep voice from somewhere off screen, "I don't think they have to give you anything for that matter."

The Dalek turned around and shouted something, "THE ON-COM-ING STO-RM!"

Breetai smiled despite himself, for he heard something unmistakable to a Zentradei, something they have heard for hundreds, if not for thousands of years. Fear.

Yet this smile was short lived as they ships exploded, and there was no sign of anyone escaping. Lisa could do nothing but stand at her post. Her husband. Dead. Breetai however, in a rage fired the main gun, giving a shout of outrage, before giving another to warn the afterlife of a warrior's passing. Whatever remained of the Dalek forces that haven't already retreated were instantly destroyed.

Blinding light. That's all Rick could see for the moment. He blinked a few times, inhaling the sterile scent of a medical bay. He looked down at himself, only to find that he was changed from his uniform to a pair of scrubs.

Despite seeing no one, Rick called out, "Hello? Anybody here?" Ripping the blankets off, Rick walked towards the door and peered out.

Doors. Nothing but doors lined the hallways. 'What kind of starship needs _this_ many doors?' he thought. Rick then noticed a paper note taped to his door.

It read:

Please meet us in the console room. Just take the twelfth door to your right, go up the stairs, take two right turns, a left, third door on the left, pass the pool, down the next set of stairs, then up the following stairs, go through the 30th door on your right…

The instructions went on like that for a while, completely boggling Rick's mind. Of course he was so wrapped up he didn't notice someone coming in, so he jumped when he heard a British voice saying, "Excuse me?"

He turned around and saw an attractive young woman with short brown hair, yellow coat, some kind of plaid shirt, knee long pants, and green eyes. "Sorry if I startled you, but I see you've got his note. Yeah, he's just messing with you, there's a door back this way. I'm Sarah Jane Smith by the way."

Rick was surprised to see another human on the ship, but regardless shook her hand and responded, "Rick Hunter." He followed her to the far side of the medical wing, where she opened a door and he entered, what he presumed to be, the console room.

In the middle of the room was a hexagonal dashboard covered in buttons and switches and a large glass cylinder going through the middle. Standing in front of it was a truly bizarre looking man, who only then turned around. He was wearing a brown fedora atop puff, curly, brown hair, wore plaid shirt, pants with a slightly different plaid design, black shoes and ridiculously long scarf. He looked at Rick and smiled a toothy smile and greeted, "Ah you're awake Admiral! I see Sarah got to you before you followed my instructions. A real shame."

Sarah countered, "He would've been lost for hours!" The man laughed.

"It would've brought him here eventually Sarah." responded the man. "Regardless, it's an honor to meet you Admiral." the strange man turned to work on his console before turning back towards Rick, pointing and asked, "Would you like a Jelly Baby?" the man then took a white bag out of his pocket and extended it as an offer.

Rick, slightly surprised by the random offer of candy, reluctantly took an orange one, only for the man to pluck it from his hand and popped it into his mouth, "Not the orange ones, those are mine." Rick then took a green one and ate it. "That a boy." said the man

Sarah then walked up to the man and asked, "So what were the Daleks doing here? What were they after?"

"Isn't it obvious Sarah?" asked the man, "They were after the Admiral's Protoculture energy. Probably trying to improve their Time Tunnels' energy source."

Rick corrected, "Uh actually I'm not the Admiral, I'm a General, my wife Lisa is the...LISA! Oh my god! Is she alright?! Please Mister, tell me that she's ok!" Rick grabbed the man's coat and scarf as he begged him for this information.

"She's perfectly alright Mr. Hunter...though it appears I came here earlier than I thought though...anyway, her dimensional fortress' shields held up fine and the main gun managed to destroy the bulk of their saucers. Whatever forces that remained retreated when word spread of the Oncoming Storm arriving."

"The Oncoming Storm?"

"Oh, that's me General. How rude of me. Hello Rick, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor extended his right hand in a renewed greeting.

Rick shook his hand, before asking, "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor will suffice. Anyway, let's get you back to your ship shall we? Before it's space fold is activated."

The Doctor turned a knob, flicked a few switches, then pulled down a lever. The ship emitted a groaning, wheezing sound. "And we're off." smiled the Doctor.

Sarah then asked the Doctor surprising question, "Is this what 2022 will really be like Doctor?"

The Doctor responded with a man surprising answer, raising a finger in a matter-of-factly way, "As I have told you with Sutekh, time is fluid, timelines are constantly splitting off and branching. This is _a_ 2022, but it might not be our, or more accurately _your_ 2022."

Rick merely asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Right," sighed The Doctor, "Outsider. You see Rick, this vessel we're in, is called a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. This allows me to travel not just between the stars, but between periods of time as well. And while Sarah Jane here is from 1980 Earth, I am, despite my appearance, not human."

"Then what are you? A Robotech Master?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Robotech Masters. No I'm not, I'm a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey. No, the Masters are simply knock-offs of my race...other than the technology levels, the only difference between them and my kind is that they somehow managed to be _more_ corrupt."

Rick felt as if he insulted the man and offered a hasty apology.

The ship shook and an alarm blared from outside. "I take it we're on their ship Doctor?" commented Sarah Jane. The Doctor peered out the door and nodded. Sarah took Rick by the sleeve, well you're home now safe and sound. We'll return your plane as soon as possible...still not sure how the Doctor got it in here to begin with…."

As the Sarah stepped out, she noticed that they were surrounded by Humans and micronized Zentraedi, aiming their guns at them. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets as Sarah raised her hands up. A blue haired man, Max demanded, "Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm just dropping someone off on your ship."

"How did you get in here?"

"With my ship." responded the Doctor.

"But it's just a little blue box."

As Max said that, the door opened again, revealing General Rick Hunter. "Hold your fire Max! They're with me!"

Everyone lowered their guns. Max cautiously approached the trio, trying to meet with his friend. "You're alright Rick?"

"Yeah, thanks to the Doctor here." Rick then looked back at the TARDIS, realizing that his friend was right, it looked like a little blue police box. He peered back inside, Max following in suit. "What the...it's, it's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor smiled, 'That's starting to grow on me.'

From the crowd came a lovely brunette, gently making her way, before stopping, seeing her husband alive and well. She ran passed the others and clung to him, kissing his cheek.

Sarah, slowly lowering her hands said, "We're dreadfully sorry for the intrusion, but we thought you might like your general back...we thought he was you Admiral but that's not the important part."

"Not so fast," said Lisa, approaching the Doctor and Sarah.

The Doctor looked at the woman and asked, "Yes Admiral? What is it?"

Lisa gave a slight smile and answered, "I just wanted to thank you sir for saving my husband."

The Doctor gave her a mad smile, responding, "Think nothing of it my dear, my companion and I were just passing through the Universe and noticed that you needed help so I decided to do so."

Lisa only had one thing left to say, "Whoever you are, The Sentinels thank you sir."

The Doctor removed his hat and replied, "Thank you very much Mrs. Hunter. I don't usually care for military leaders, but I'm glad to say that you and your husband are among the exceptions."

The Doctor and Sarah turned to depart when Rick asked, "Hey, Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be around? The Sentinels can use all the help we can get."

The strange man smiled, "Maybe Commander. Maybe."

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this short little one-shot. If you like it and want to see more, tell me and also tell me where I can improve on (aside from the obvious need to research older Doctors) Any way I hope you enjoyed this, even if you didn't thank you for at least giving it a chance. Lyoko498)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Despite the name, Doctor Who: The Sentinels, is not just during the Sentinels saga, but all across the Robotech timeline/universe. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Lyoko498)

A young blonde woman leaned on the TARDIS console, watching her new strange friend pulling levers and flipping switches. "So Doctor," said Rose, "Where is it we're going?"

The Doctor gave a toothy smile, "We're going to 2009!" He readjusted his black leather jacket and pressed a few more buttons.

"Uh Doctor, it's only four years away. Why would we go there?" Rose questioned, not understanding why the Doctor, who could travel across all of space and time, would jump ahead four years.

"Oh it's not your 2009 Rose," replied the Doctor, "You see time is a river, splitting into streams. This is an alternate 2009, where an alien craft crash-landed on what is know in this timeline as Macross Island. I'm bringing us to the unveiling of the newly repaired ship! Which might I add has increased Earth's technology levels."

"Really? That actually sounds interesting to see."

"Glad you see it my way Rose." smiled the Doctor.

He pulled a few more levers and gave his manic smile as he set the course for Earth 2009. The Doctor smiled as his old time machine did her thing. When he thought Rose wasn't looking he whispered, "I love you old girl!"

The TARDIS suddenly shook within the Time Vortex. "Doctor?" asked Rose, her surprise betrayed in her voice, "What's going on?" The Doctor ran around the helm pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"Some kind of space fold! It makes a sort of mini wormhole for instantaneous travel through spacetime. It must be from 2009! The course is altered!"

The TARDIS shortly crashed, throwing The Doctor and Rose to the side. "Ow," they both groaned. The Doctor got up and looked at the screen, looking at the date. "2012? But what happened on 20..." His face quickly betrayed his fearful realization.

Rose noticed the Time Lord's face, asking, "Doctor? Doctor what is it?" He Doctor ran to the doors of the TARDIS and tore them open, gazing out to see the lush green and blue marble below him. He leaned out, just far enough to look above the TARDIS without exiting the bio-support shield.

"No...not _this_ moment..."

Rose walked up and looked above the police box. Thousands of long, cigar like war ships surrounded the planet, and they seemed to be combating a strange, blue and white humanoid robot. "Doctor? What are those things?"

The Doctor glared out at the ships and answered, "Zentradei Rose. A race of genetically engineered giants created by a race of aliens known as the Robotech Masters to be their foot soldiers. And we just entered the climax the First Robotech War."

"Robotech?"

"Short for Robotechnology. It's an advanced field of scientific study that allowed for the creation of mecha, starships, and bio-manipulation...well in this timeline anyway."

"And they're attacking Earth?" Rose asked, fearful. The Doctor didn't answer, instead going towards his console, twisting a few knobs and flicked a switch before grabbing a phone off the console.

Khyron smiled smugly as he stood beside Commander Dolza. 'That fool Breetai cannot match the might of entirety of the Zentradei forces that he has betrayed. With him gone I will ascend through the ranks...then Dolza is next.'

"Supreme Commander!" called out a Zentradei underling, "Message is coming from an unknown source."

This caught Khyron and Dolza's attention. Dolza commanded, "Open communication channel."

A holographic screen flashed to light, pitch black with only a green line in the center. "What foolishness is this?" demanded Doza, "Who is this? Are you that traitor Breetai?"

The voice answered, "Not Breetai, something much worse actually." The Zentradei looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly a rushing noise could be heard by their feet. The spotted what might as well have been a microscopic blue box.

A small man in a black leather jacket stepped out with a blonde haired female behind him.

"Doctor!" said Rose in a hushed voice, "I thought you were going to use the communicator!"

"I still am Rose...just as a means to make sure they here my small voice, I don't like to shout." replied the Doctor sarcastically.

Dolza growled, "What is the meaning of this Micronian! How did you enter my ship?"

The Doctor looked up at the supreme leader of the Zentradei forces, "Micronian? Is that what you call everybody? Well let me tell you something Dolza," he stepped forward, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and aimmed it at a control console, opening another screen, "Does the name, "The Doctor" mean anything to you and the Zentradei?"

Every giant stepped back in fear of the legendary being in their midst. "T-The Doctor?" questioned Dolza.

Khyron snapped, "B-But the Time Lords are..."

"Extinct," completed the Doctor his face stotic, "They are..." His face gave an almost sadistic smile, "Want to know a secret? I told it to a Dalek and I'll tell you."

Khyron had to admit, despite his fear was curious with the Doctor had to tell them, especially what he has told something as vicious a Dalek. Dolza finally asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor repeated what he told the Dalek, "I watched it happen! I _made_ it happen!" The Zentradei couldn't believe their ears. The Time Lords and Daleks, extinct? The Doctor took a step, sending the Zentradei going backwards to avoid the Time Lord. "The entirety of Gallifrey up in flames and cinders! My home! My loved ones!...I could do that...but I can't stop you..."

Dolza was surprised by this final statement, questioning, "Explain yourself Time Lord!"

The Doctor looked up and answered, "Because this is a fixed point. Change this and I destroy the Universe."

Dolza smirked, "So not even a member of the once great Time Lords can stop the destruction of this insignificant planet."

The Doctor replied, with an angry, smug voice and smile, "Oh look at you, so high and mighty, mocking a dead race, preparing to destroy a planet with only one starship for defense. Well let me tell you something about the future." He stepped forward, glad to see the Zentradei still moved backwards in fear.

Planning a retaliation against the Time Lord, Khyron weaved passed Dolza and snatched up Rose. "Now Doctor, I do believe we are in an interesting predicament."

"Rose!"

Dolza looked to the younger Zentradei and congratulated him, "Excellent work Khyron." He faced the Doctor, "Now Doctor, let's make a deal."

The Doctor looked up at Rose, who was struggling within Khyron's fist, he could tell she was having trouble breathing in his grip. "What are your demands?"

"In exchange for the micronian,"

"Oh for god's sake just call her a human!"

"Human, you give us your aid in the redeclaration of Zor's battle-fortress, and to solve the Robotech Master's...minor issues back on Triol."

The Doctor looked up and snapped, "What did I just say!? This is a fixed point! If I intervene I will destroy the whole of Creation! And I did everything in my power to help Zor, to guide him! I'm not going to betray his memory!"

"Then the micronian dies!" snapped Khyron, dropping Rose, intending to let the fall kill her. The Doctor sprinted towards her, not even caring that now Dolza and the other giants were lunging to get at him. In the corner of his eye he saw that one solider was near a console. "Fan_tas_tic!" He whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and in seconds the console exploded. The Zentradei stumbled over, stunned by shock. Taking his chance the Doctor sprinted over to him and started to climb up the giant as fast as he can. "Don't worry Rose! I'll catch you!" The Doctor stopped at the shoulder, his arms open, getting their just in time to catch Rose, who was still gasping for breath from Khyron's grip. The Doctor shot a hostile glare to the giants, causing them to only look on with terror.

"Listen." he began, "I'm going to tell you this once and only once. You will lose. I've meet Breetai earlier, or perhaps later by your perspective. He will go on to do marvelous things along side the forces of Earth. I don't know what will become of you, but just remember this. If you _do_ live...remember that if you dare try to hurt the Earth, hurt any lifeforms, try to use the people I _love_ against me!...there will be no place in the Universe for you to hide." With that the Time Lord took Rose back to the TARDIS. Khyron was about to move forward for one last effort against the Doctor only for Dolza to stop him.

When the ship was gone Dolza turned back to his post, "I don't believe what the Doctor said. The Micronian forces has no chance against the might of 10,000 of our warships. Open fire on the planet!"

The Doctor watched from the TARDIS as the destruction of Earth unfolded. He could see it now. Countless cities leveled, innocent lives, men, women and children, all dead. A ghost of the past asked, "How many children were there on Gallifrey?" He looked over at his companion, now asleep. She allowed him to make a small smile, 'At least Earth will have a chance to rebuild...and begin a quest of peace with Robotech Masters.'

(A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope I got the Ninth Doctor right, it's been a long time since I watched his series. Anyway, thank you for reading it, hope you liked it, even if you didn't, thank you for giving it a chance. Lyoko498)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Part 1 of a two-shot in this collection. Some of the information I got from the Robotech Wiki, so a big thanks to them as well as the Doctor Who Wiki for information on the First Doctor. Hope you all enjoy.)

Zor's exploration ship the Aztraph landed on the surface of the planet known as Optera, in search of a solution to Tirol's energy crisis. 'I've searched countless worlds for a means to organically produce energy. So far, I've found no such means. I pray to the Gods that I can finally complete my mission.'

"Alright gentlemen!" called Zor, "Let's get to searching!" Zor went off on his own while his fellow explorers went off in groups. 'Maybe I can find the lifeforms we've detected...I haven't seen any...'

"What are these strange animals Grandfather?" asked a young, feminine voice from beyond a nearby hill. Zor sprinted up the hill and saw two humanoids, a pretty young lady wearing a green and black shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, and white shoes with black hair. Beside her was an elderly man, her grandfather, who had long white hair, a blue tie, a white shirt, beige vest and black overcoat.

"That my dear, is known as a pollinator, or at least they will be one day." said the old man, who then noticed Zor onto of the hill and called to him, "Excuse me young man! May I ask you what you're doing here?"

Zor walked down from the hill, assuming that the old man wouldn't be able to hear him. "I'm here searching for a new form of energy for my home world...may I ask you what you and your granddaughter are doing?"

The old man answered, "Well, I promised my granddaughter Susan here, that I'd take her to a rich, wild garden world. She's seems to be quite taken by these little creatures."

Zor questioned, "Yes, I've overheard. I believe you said they were pollinators?"

The old man nodded, "No no. I said that they _will_ be called pollinators. They haven't been altered yet."

This left the Tirolian confused. "I beg your pardon sir, but I don't understanding."

The man shook his head, "No need for this sir nonsense. You make me sound like a general. I'm the Doctor."

Zor then asked the man, "Doctor Who?"

Susan chimed in, "No, he's just the Doctor."

"Do you call him that?"

"Oh of course not!" laughed Susan, "I call him Grandfather."

"But do you know his name?"

The Doctor then decided to cut Zor off and said, "Now that's enough questions young man! If you don't mind, my granddaughter and I would like to go back to our little trip before we return to Earth to pick up our other companions."

"Earth? I take it that's a planet?" questioned Zor.

Susan replied, "Oh yes! And what an amazing little world it is! It's people are interesting, and they are a wonderful race to travel the Universe with!"

The Doctor laughed warmly at his granddaughter's comment, "That they are my child, that they are. Now, may I ask your name young man?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Zor."

The Doctor looked surprised. It lasted only for a second, but Zor noticed it. "I see," said the old man, "Well then Zor, may I ask you what your race is?"

Zor, not sure why the Doctor asked, awkwardly answered, "Well, I'm a Tirolian."

The Doctor nodded, muttering, "I thought so."

"Grandfather?" asked Susan, curious of what was going on her grandfather's head. The old man merely gestured to Susan and Zor to follow him. And so the two followed his lead.

"Excuse me Doctor, but where are you leading us?" asked Zor.

The mysterious Doctor responded, slightly condescendingly, "Shush Zor! I'm taking you to the scientific advancement of a lifetime!" Zor was slightly offended by the Doctor's tone of voice but continued to follow him, wondering what the old man was talking about.

At that moment his communicator activated, his compatriot Vard called in, "Zor! We found a strange sort of lifeform! It wasn't the source of that signal mind you, but this is still an amazing find!" Zor was instantly filled with excitement and scientific interest.

The old man said to Zor, "Wait a moment. Ask them what the creatures look like." Zor nodded and followed the old man's instructions. Vard described them as being weird slug-like creatures, vaugely humanoid, but lacking legs. The Doctor smiled, "Go along Zor! You must meet up with them my boy! It seems I was going the wrong way. Can you get their coordinates?"

Zor clicked a button on his communicator and received the coordinates. "How the hell did they get all the way over there! That's about 50 miles away from the ship."

Susan was quick to offer, "Wait Zor! You can come with us! We can get you there instantly!" She turned to her grandfather, hoping that he would allow her suggestion to be enacted.

The old man thought for a moment or two before saying, "Oh alright. Consider yourself lucky Zor, I'm usually more reluctant with new visitors, but I'm willing to make an exception if only for the sake of maintaining the flow of time."

Before Zor could question anything, Susan took him by the wrist and lead him towards where her grandfather was going. It wasn't very long until Zor was suddenly standing before a blue box with some weird writing atop it, completely incomprehensible. "Pardon me Doctor, but I would like to know, how do you propose for this strange wooden box to get me to my fellow scientists?"

The Doctor ignored Zor's question and stepped into the little blue box. Susan followed him, telling Zor, "Come in." The Tirolian shrugged his shoulders wondering what could the harm be in joining the two in this...strange box. He grabbed the handle, now questioning the sanity of himself and the odd family that asked him to join them. He pushed the door and stumbled into what he was forced to call a world of magic.

Within the confines of small box was an enormous, orderly console room, sterile and white. "What in the name of the Gods?" Zor uttered, opening the door again, looking at the box before going back in, saying excitedly, "It's-It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside! How…?"

"It's the TARDIS." explained Susan, somewhat proudly, "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's our ship. As for its size, the TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental." The Doctor pressed a few buttons and pulled down the lever, causing the whole ship to shake. Zor nearly collapsed, grabbing the console for balance. "Oh don't worry about the turbulence Zor," said Susan, "We're not even used to it yet." The TARDIS suddenly stopped shaking.

The Doctor gestured to the door, saying, "Take a peek out Zor. I feel you'll like what you will see." Zor, despite being a little shaking up from the turbulence, he was still on the high of the wonders of the TARDIS, came instantly to the Doctor's side. The Doctor gently pulled open the door. There Zor witnessed an amazing sight.

"Behold Zor!" cried out the Doctor, "The Birth of Optera!" Dust, remnant of the solar disk from which the sun was born, swirled across the space around them. It was slow, but Zor could clearly see the beginnings of the planet's core. The Doctor grabbed his coat, smiling, "Beautiful isn't it Zor?"

Zor couldn't say anything, and only gave an awe-inspired nod to the Doctor's question. "Susan my dear," said the Doctor, "Could you please turn that knob?" Susan nodded and obliged. The moment she let go of the knob she joined Zor and her grandfather at the doors of the TARDIS, watching the magic that was the formation of the planet. The dust consolidated into a metallic core and attracted more particles, forming the mantles and eventually the crust. Comets collided with Optera and melted in the heat of the sun captured by the developing atmosphere. It wasn't long until Zor witnessed green appear on the planet.

"And that my boy," began the Doctor, "Is why I now travel across the Universe. Now, off you go! I hope you have taken a lesson from this Zor." Zor frowned slightly, having to stop watching the formation of Optera, to cease being the witness of Creation, the miracle of life.

'Indeed Doctor, I have learned something,' thought Zor, 'The power given to a man through science must be a benefit…'

(A/N: The next short of this two-shot should be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed Lyoko498)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I'd like to give credit to a Robotech "Essay" called "Protoculture, the Invid and the Flower of Life" and the Robotech fanfic "Second Chances" by andrewjameswilliams for inspiration for my interpretation of Protoculture energy. The former can be found with any search engine at the time of this writing. Hope you enjoy. Lyoko498)

Zor slumped over his chair, running a hand through his hair, groaning in irritation. With help from the Doctor, Susan, and his fellow crewmen of Tirol, he discovered that the pollen of this strange flower, which he has temporarily dubbed as the Triumvirate Plant, possessed a strange energy signature. He hoped that he could use the plant as a sort of solution for his homeworld's energy crisis.

Unfortunately the plants were practically dissolving into a mush of dead plant matter. He slumped in his chair, running his hand though his hair. He heard the door slide open and turned around, asking, "Who's there?"

It was Susan, strolling in, "Sorry if I'm bothering you Zor, I was just wondering how your research is going." Zor gave a slight smile and gestured to a near-by chair and the two began to talk about his work, revealing to Susan that his research has not been going well, that the flowers wilted and died, rather than produce the bio-energy he believed them capable of. "I'm so sorry you're not making process Zor. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Zor gave a slight smile, "Thank you Susan. I appreciate it. It's just a really stressful job." He picked up a healthy flower off his desk and showed it to Susan, "The strange energy readings from this mere plant might be enough to save my race from an energy crisis. But I can't figure out how to tap into this energy."

Susan gently took the pink and white flower from Zor's hand. "It's a lovely flower," she remarked offhandedly, her intentions unknown to Zor. She held the flower close to her eyes. Zor could picture the cogs of her brain turning as she analyzed the flower. Suddenly a puff of yellow exploded in Susan's face. "Ah!" she yelped in surprise, her eyes watering as the pollen stung her eyes. Zor got up and grabbed some water and handed it to her.

"Thanks." said Susan, pouring the water in her eyes to clear it of pollen. When her eyes were cleared of the pollen she looked to Zor, only to watch him collapse. "Zor! Are you alright! Zor!" she shouted, shaking his unconscious form. She turned around and shouted, "Grandfather!" Almost immediately she heard the wheezing groaning hum that was the TARDIS, her grandfather, The Doctor, came rushing out.

"What is it my child? What's wrong?" asked the Doctor, worried about his granddaughter's calls. He then noticed Zor on the ground. "What happened here?"

"I don't know! He was showing me this plant he was experimenting on and then this happened." Susan answered, checking Zor's breathing to make sure it was regular. The Doctor found the flower discarded on the floor. He picked up.

"Now what have we here?" he asked, noticing a glowing white and purple liquid rolling off the petals. He looked closer and noted, "That's strange, the pollen seems to be covering structures similar to the arils in a pomegranate. They're filled with this strange oil."

He then keeled down besides the fallen alien, gave a quick look over before saying, "Yes, well it seems Zor is in a sort of telepathic commune."

"You mean someone is telepathically talking to him? I don't understand, when our kind use telepathy it never knocks us unconscious...unless someone used the _direct_ method." Susan asked, baffled by the implication that something on this planet could be telepathic and capable of knocking out Zor, as they have yet to see any hint of truly sentient races on this planet. There was that weird semi humanoid slug race that seemed to have some intelligence, but they were so alien it was hard to tell if they were sentient and sapient or not.

"I'm going to see what's going on in Zor's mind." the Doctor said, placing his fingers on Zor's head.

"Are you sure it's safe Grandfather?"

"It should be...we'll know if it's fatal or not now won't we." the Doctor chuckled, before initiating telepathic intrusion.

The Doctor found Zor quickly, his lavender hair standing out in the darkness of his mind, but before them both was a humanoid female, in long red robes, piercing green eyes, and was bald. "**You there!**" demanded the woman, "**Who are you? What are you doing here? Identify yourself!**"

The Doctor held the hem of his jacket and answered, "Forgive me for interrupting you miss. I'm the Doctor, a friend of Zor's. I came here to see, exactly what is happening here. You see, due to your telepathy, Zor's body collapsed, startling my granddaughter."

Zor turned to the Doctor, answering, "I'm sorry if I gave Susan a fright, I'm perfectly fine. The Regess and I were about to make a sort of transaction as it were."

"Hmm, a transaction you say?"

"Yes, in exchange for information on the Trium- I mean, the Invid Flower of Life, I would give the Invid advanced weaponry and starships, to enable them to expand across the Universe."

The Regess nodded, "**Indeed. Now if you don't mind Doctor, we must finish this deal...**"

The Doctor stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow this!" This shocked Zor greatly, as this was the scientific discover of a life time. A source of energy that was stronger than any known source of power. It would leap Tirolian science by centuries if not thousands of years!

The Regess looked down at the Doctor, and quickly gazed into his mind, before reeling back in horror, "**You! You are a Time Lord!**"

Zor quickly looked at the Doctor, also terrified, "A Time Lord? But that's impossible! They're just a legend!...A myth!"

The Doctor gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid not Zor. We're quite real. My World's coordinates are 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2 from Galactic Zero Centre. And I knew that this day would come. You see Zor, I know more about you than I lead on."

Zor demanded, "Tell me Doctor. As a Time Lord you see what I've done after this moment. Is this a wise idea?"

"**Either give us the starships or I will not give you the secrets of out Flower of Life.**" the Regess said plainly, returning to her dealing mentality, knowing that the Time Lord meant no harm.

"But what of the weapons?" asked the Doctor.

"**That was something the Regent wanted, he was always more interested in war than I was.**" answered the Invid All-Mother.

The Doctor pointed, "But you are more interested in evolution aren't you? In the progression of your race as a species, yes?" The Regess tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's statement. "Yes it seems to me you're more interested in the intellectual and spiritual growth of your people. Well I happen to know that Zor's people are culturally rich. They can share many things of value to you. Art, architecture, religion, philosophy, as well as more peaceful sciences such as agriculture and botany. Imagine what yield you'd gave from your Flower, your foodstuff and lifeblood if I'm correct, with this sort of developments. Imagine what the Invids would be like with the power that is knowledge."

The Regess thought this over for a moment, before answering, **"Zor, I would like to alter my part in this agreement. In exchange for our information on the Invid Flower of Life, you shall give us your race's cultural developments in science, religion, art, and philosophy, so that the Invid may grow intellectually. Only this, and nothing more."**

Zor, seeing no choice in the matter said, "I agree to these terms." The Regess gave a slight smile before turning to the Time Lord.

"**Time Lord, leave us. We still have much to do and I don't wish for any further interruptions!"** demanded the Regess. The Doctor merely nodded and ceased his telepathic link with Zor and the Regess.

The Doctor opened his eyes, seeing that Susan has been forcing herself to stay awake. Susan gave a tired smile as she hugged her grandfather, "I'm glad to see you're alright Grandfather. But what about Zor?"

The Doctor gave a sad sigh, "Zor is fine Susan. But we should get going..." Susan gave the Doctor an astonished look. While she knew her Grandfather was developing the habit to help and leave, but this doesn't seem right.

"Whatever for Grandfather?"

The Doctor stood up and offered his hand to his granddaughter, helping her up, saying, "Come along my dear, I'll explain on the TARDIS."

Zor woke up shortly afterward. He instantly looking around for the old man and his grandchild, only to find that they weren't there. "It's a shame they had to leave. The Doctor would've loved to have seen what I have deduced from the Regess' secrets." He wiped the sweat from his brow, as he gingerly plucked off a pollen orb, brushing away the dust revealing a semi-luminescent oil. "This oil...has greater power than I could've imagined on its own, imagine what it could do under cold fusion!"

"Indeed. Enough power to rule the Universe with." said a familiar voice. Zor turned around and saw standing by the entry the Doctor. Only now he seems to be sad, down right heartbroken.

Zor was confused and now very concerned, "What do you mean Doctor? You know something don't you? Tell me! Why do you think that? Dammit I must know!" The Doctor walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Zor, listen to me. I can't tell you anything about your future. If I do, you'll be tempted to change it and I know that this can't be done. History cannot be rewritten, least paradoxes reign. Now my boy, tell me what you have learned from the formation of Optera?"

Zor was even more confused, what did the Creation of Optera have to do with anything? Despite this he answered, "That a man should use science to be a benefit to others." This inticed a slight nod from the Doctor.

"Indeed, science _should_ be used for the betterment for others, but some times it just doesn't work...take my TARDIS for example. Anywhere and anywhen in space and time I wish to go. Before I used it selfishly, to escape my homeworld of Gallifrey. I didn't care who or what got in my way, I didn't care to be slowed down...I-I nearly killed an injured man because I didn't want my companions and I to be slowed down. Thanks to them, these humans as they're called Zor, I now realize that taking a life is a cruel thing. You see Zor, there's a reason why Time Lords are so feared across the Universe...it's because we are a corrupt race. We meddled in the evolution of a race, and when they died out it didn't faze my people. In a way I became what I hated the most about my people...Zor do you know what you should know? What I really want you to take out of Optera's birth?"

Zor stood there, giving the Doctor his undivided attention. "What I want you to learn Zor is a simple lesson, but one that many don't learn. It's that life is beautiful. While I don't know if there are Gods in this Universe, I can say without hesitation, that life is sacred and should be protected no matter the cost...even if the cost if your own life. You saw how random dust particles became a planet, and how that barren rock became the world you're on now. Just remember this as you progress in your scientific advances, eh?"

Zor allowed the words to sink in. '..Life is sacred….Life is beautiful...there was never a question about this. Why is he telling me this?' Zor then begged, "Please Doctor...tell me what will happen with my creation...will I be remembered with integrity or will I be damned as a villain for eternity?"

The Doctor draped his arm around Zor's shoulder, "My boy...if it really matters to you I will tell you a hint of what the future has."

Zor leaned closer to the Doctor, anxious to know what the old man will say. The Doctor then answered, "You will be both, as you should be. I never cared for stories that completely deify or demonize people, never an accurate picture of history. Just know that you will be a sinner sitting amongst the Gods."

This statement, while not satisfactory, stated Zor for the moment. But now there was one other question he must ask.

"Doctor. What happened to Susan?"

The Doctor frowned slightly, "She's growing roots of her own...I must get going. Good bye Zor. Please learn from me, as much as you can from a young Time Lord like me eh?" With the Doctor turned around and left the room. Zor could hear the sound of the TARDIS' wheezing and groaning as it dematerialized.

And so Zor worked with the plants, had it undergo cold fusion and as he predicted, the oil has become an incredibly powerful fuel. As he gathered his fellow scientists, he decided to show them and the rest of Tirol his advancement, powering the Aztraph with his new energy, which he has now dubbed Protoculture.

As they were approaching the moon of Tirol, Zor thought back to the planet Optera, and how his homeworld and the planet it orbited, Fantoma, must've undergone a similar formation, except in the later's case it was gas that covered most of the surface of the large but dense core. He gazed upon the stars, the creations of his Gods, and realized that they must be home to other worlds, which in turn were homes for other lifeforms.

'Is this what it's like Doctor? To be like you? To see the Universe in its full enormity and gorgeousness? As a scientist, I always knew that the Universe was beautiful...but now that I have seen the formation of a planet...something that no man has ever seen before, I now fully understand what you've tried to tell me. Thank you.'

(A/N: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't. If any of you have any advice to give me feel free to give me some in the reviews. Thanks for reading. Take care. Lyoko498)


	5. Chapter 5

Zor couldn't help but chock back a few sobs. There before him was the corpses of his lover Arla and his oldest friend Vard. The latter killed the former, forcing Zor himself to kill him in anger. He rushed back to his battle-fortress which already had Zentradei on-board. Only problem was that he couldn't escape, the Robotech Masters have called for a lockdown of all space docks. No ship enters or leaves the planet until Zor was captured.

"No..." Zor whispered, finding no way to escape as the Bioroids came to take him. "No this can't be the end! I can't let the Robotech Masters take my technology! They'll only bring destruction with them across the Universe!"

"Oh crumbs, we can't have that now can we?" asked a strange voice. Zor quickly turned around and saw a strange old man with a strange haircut, a button up shirt, over coat, tie. "Hello again Zor!" cheered the man, "You don't recognize me do you?"

Zor shook his head, confused by the strange man. "It's me Zor! The Doctor!" The man claiming to be the Doctor walked up and gave the Tirolian a quick hug, "Tell me Zor, what are you doing on this battle-fortress?"

Zor gave no answer. This man had no resemblance of the Doctor. "You're not the Doctor. He was a much older man. A grandfather. How did you get in here?"

The Doctor frowned slightly at Zor's confusion. He explained, "You see Zor, Time Lords possess a remarkable ability to alter about biological make-up upon injury, or in my case, when our bodies run a wee bit thin. So I changed into this body I'm in right now. If you don't believe me give me a moment." The Doctor touched Zor's temples and initiated a telepathic link, giving Zor all the information about what he has been doing since they've last met including his regeneration.

"D-Doctor. It really is you...can we go to the TARDIS...please?" Zor asked, fighting the tears stinging his eyes. The Doctor noticed this and nodded, leading him away to the TARDIS, and setting it out to be in a loop of one second into the past, never letting time pass for them. Zor finally felt safe enough to cry and mourn for the death of his friends, the Invid, and for the hellish empire that he has helped forged with his creation of Protoculture.

The Doctor sat there listening to his Zor as he relayed his experiences since he has returned from Optera. As the alien man cried, the Doctor patted his shoulder sympathetically, "It'll be alright Zor. Now, let's see things from a larger perspective shall we?"

Zor lashed out, "What "larger perspective"?! There is no larger perspective! Optera has been deforested in the quest for more Flowers, with countless Invid killed in the process! The Robotech Masters will use my creation, my hard work to rule over the Universe as immortal gods over other beings! Everyone I love is dead, Doctor! And to be rid of this Matrix would've been the key to saving the us all!...there's nothing left for me to do Doctor. I'm trapped here. I know I can't give up but I...I just don't know what to do now."

The Doctor tsked before playing a few notes on his recorder. "That's where you're wrong Zor. Yes if the Robotech Masters were to gain your Protoculture Matrix, it'll take nothing short of the Time Lords' most powerful weaponry to fight back, but I don't really want to see another Time War, not pleasant stuff." He played a few more notes before continuing, "Imagine for a moment that you do escape Zor, what will you do with the Protoculture Matrix? Hide it away? What good would that do? You might impede them for a bit yes, but they'll just tear every world apart to find it, murdering millions. Destroy it? Well then you destroyed your life's work!...and imagine all the lives you'd save if you don't."

Zor's eyes darted towards the Doctor, who started to play a melody with the notes he played earlier. Zor caught the subtle metaphor of the Doctor's instrument with what he was saying. "You're implying that I should give Protoculture to other beings in the galaxy correct? That I should spread the Flower of Life, depriving the Robotech Masters of it by having it distributed to everyone! They can't use it to be gods when free race possess it as well." The Doctor laughed slightly as he nodded, pulling out a long, pen-like device.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS before saying, "Go on Zor! Spread the Flower of Life across the Universe," smiled the Doctor warmly, "I'll take care of the doors and I'll send you some coordinates." The alien man nodded, with more determination to stop the destruction that would be born from his creation.

The Doctor then aimed his pen-like device at Zor's console with a buzzing noise emitting on it. The computer listed every planet in the Local Group, as well as a few more distant planets. The Time Lord interlaced his fingers as he asked, "Do you have any extra robes on this battle-fortress? I have an idea."

A triumvirate of warriors swarmed around the battle-fortress, guns in hand with a simple objective: capture Zor and commandeer the Protoculture Matrix at all costs. They aimed their energy guns at the ship, awaiting for Zor to leave his fortress and surrender to them. "Alright Zor!" called out the leader of the three, "Come out with your hands up! You're not going anywhere!" Silence followed for a solid 5 minutes until the door hissed to life, revealing a robed man, his face obscured by the shadows of his hood. "Alright Zor, hand where we can see them!" He raised his hands and approached his captors. "You're going before the Master Elders for your sentence for treason against the Empire!"

They lead their hostage through the city, to the former Tirolian Senate Building. The strategist of the triumvirate turned to the medic and questioned in a whispered, "Isn't it strange that Zor didn't resist?" The medic shook his head. The three of them knew that what Zor did was treason, that he betrayed the Robotech Masters and was standing in the way of their experiments to better the Tirolians, to give them immortality and enable them perfection.

"We're here." announced the Leader, shoving the man towards the center of the office, surrounded by the four Elder Masters, Shaizan, Dag, and Bowkaz who leered down upon the man, each replacing their previously stoic faces with smug looks of contentment.

"Zor," bellowed Dag, "You have been accused of treason against the Tirolian race and the Robotech Master Empire! You have meddled with our experiments, sabotaged our further expeditions to Optera, and have now stolen the Protoculture Matrix from us. How do you plea?"

The hooded man tore his hood off, revealing himself to not be Zor, but some strange little man. "Now see hear young man! Zor has done no wrong as that technology is his property! I know you'll claim that you'll be trying to make the Universe a place of peace and prosperity under your rule, but you've already shown yourselves to be incapable of such a feat! Making clones for slave labor and turning them into cultureless warriors! Creating weapons that sever atomic bonds! Begun the xenocide of a race of beings in order to quench your thirst for power! You're no different that the dictators of other worlds!"

"Your insolence will not be tolerated!" snapped Bowkaz. With a raise of his hand the soldiers aimed their weapons at the strange man. Shaizan turned to his compatriot and shook his head. Bowkaz reluctantly ordered, "Stand down men. Shaizan demands it."

Shaizan, the leader of the Elders turned to the man, his voice no less angry that Bowkaz's yet more in controlled inquired, "Who are you sir? And where did you gain this knowledge of our...excursion of Optera?"

The man straightened his bowtie and answered, "I'm the Doctor." The Robotech Masters looked at each other, confused by the man's answer.

Shaizan repeated, "Who are you?"

The Doctor answered, "I just told you. I'm the Doctor."

Bowkaz jumped in and demanded, "Identify yourself! Who is the Doctor? Doctor who?"

"No no no," The Doctor replied, his voice tainted with irritation, "Only the Doctor. That's it."

Dag leaned towards him and demanded, "Doctor, what is your connection to Zor?"

Ignoring the Robotech Master entirely, the Doctor pulled his recorder from his pocket and began playing a tune all to familiar to the Robotech Masters.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Dag.

"This-this is the song the Muses!"

The Doctor looked up, taking the recorder from his lips, "Yes. Beautiful song." He simply continued playing again. The Time Lord smiled at the shock of the Masters. As the song concluded he twirled his recorder before stashing it into his pocket. "Now to answer your question about my connection to Zor, well, I like to think of his as a dear friend. A sinner amongst gods and a god amongst sinners...though it seems to me that he's become more of the latter among the likes of you." He chuckled as their eyes burned into him. "Of course, what do I know, I'm only oh about 480 years old."

"You mock us Doctor!" roared Bowkaz, "No sentient being can live that long without genetic modification!"

'Well, besides being a Floral Colossus anyway.' thought the Doctor as he waited for Bowkaz's outburst to be done.

The Tirolian could feel the stares of his compatriots, not caring about there disapproval of his fellows. "Answer us Doctor! What are you? You resemble us yet it's clear that you are against us!"

"Oh you're right, I am against you," the Doctor whispered in a tone that's loud enough to be heard, "The fact that you say that someone can't be the same as your race just because they're against you is simply arrogance on your part young man!...though you are right on that as well." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at their computers and activated it, "Does the word "Time Lord" mean anything to you?"

Silence. Exactly what the Doctor wanted to hear. "Did I just his a nerve?" he asked, "Well I certainly hope so. Even if you _do_ gain that Protoculture Matrix, your goal of universal conquest will be impeded by my people. Of course, it's not exactly them you have to worry about. No, they're corrupt, much like you."

The Elder Triumvirate remained silent, in awe of the Doctor's words. "It's me that you should worry about." concluded the Time Lord, "I'm the one you should worry about." A groaning noise could be heard a short distance away.

"What is happening!" snapped Dag. A big blue box appeared in the center of the room, with strange alien writing atop it.

"See this beauty here?" asked the Doctor, patting the box, "This is my TARDIS. She's my home. Not only that. She's my vessel across the Universe. With her I can travel throughout time and space. Anywhere. Anywhen. Meaning, no matter where you go in the Universe...whether it is in this galaxy, Andromeda, or to the ends of the Universe, I will find you and stop you!"

Bowkaz snapped, "Silence! Our empire shall range between the edges of the Universe, and shall exist now and unto eternity! Time Lord or not! How do you propose one man stop an empire!"

The Doctor played a few more notes on his recorder, smiling at the Master as their patience wore thin. "Do you know what I've fought against? I've dealt with cybernetic organisms that convert others of the same biological make up into them. I've witnessed the incoporeal remains of an inhabitant of the previous Universe and its Yeti servants! Then there are the Daleks..."

The Elders recoiled. The computers detected a starship entering hyperspace. "Ah music to my ears." chuckled the Doctor.

Tirolians opened fire as the Doctor practically skipped to his TARDIS, avoiding their beams, pressing a few buttons and was off. When the Doctor was floating in the void of space, far away from Tirol, he sat in a chair, and gave a silent prayer to the gods of his own people for Zor's safe passage on his journey of redemption. 'Zor, while I like to think that you are redeemed by what you do, spreading the Flower of Life across the galaxy, granting advanced technology and science to the races, I fear that even then your fear of being damned will not be fully overturned. I'm sorry.'

(A/N: Again feel free to give any advice on writing the Classic Doctors. Hope you enjoyed, even if you didn't thanks for reading. Take care. Lyoko498)


End file.
